


Call me Natasha

by clokkerfoot



Series: "Call me ____" [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: (it's fairly vague though), F/M, Sexual Content, Trans Natasha Romanov, Trans Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7014499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clokkerfoot/pseuds/clokkerfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The journey from Nathan Romanov to Natasha Romanova, starting in the 80s and ending in present day.</p><p>—</p><p>
  <em>“You’re a boy, but you act like a girl. How strange,” James said. Nat deflected a punch.</em>
</p><p><em>“I </em>am<em> a girl,” she said.</em></p><p>
  <em>James avoided a kick to the stomach and smiled. “Of course you are,” he said.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call me Natasha

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up--I used Nat's MCU canon timeline (born in 1984), but I included the whole comic dealio where Bucky trained her in the Red Room. I haven't read the comics, so I do apologise for any inaccuracies in that department.
> 
> Oh, and definitely read the 'Call me Steve' fic first.

1.

Nathan was the pride of the Romanov family.

He enjoyed being one of the most respected children in all of Volgograd, but something ached when guests called him _Sir_ and _Master Romanov_.

“Just Nathan,” he said, “No title.”

“Of course,” his mother said. She kissed his red hair. “Anything for you, little one.”

He had never really been a _Sir_ , anyway.

 

* * *

  

2.

“Master Romanov,” a butler said, late one evening.

“Just Nat,” Nathan said. No one understood why the youngest Romanov child refused the title they deserved.

Even Nathan didn’t really understand.

 

* * *

 

3.

Soon, Nathan became Natalia. Romanov became Romanova.

He became she.

The family fell alongside her, as she grew her hair and changed her name. To have a child as twisted as Nat was an embarrassment. To have a transgender child was disgraceful.

Nat loved her mother and respected her father too much to see them shamed.

So, she left. She was nine years old.

 

* * *

 

4.

The KGB provided opportunities for young women with athletic bodies. They did not care for her surname, for her forename, for what was between her legs.

“Welcome to the Red Room,” a woman with dark eyes said. “This is your new home.”

Nat nodded.

 

* * *

 

5.

Nat danced. It was difficult for her to balance on her toes.

“You’re a boy,” one of the recruits said, “You can't dance like us. You should leave.”

Natalia took a knife to the recruit’s throat, and she did not feel pity. She was made of marble.

 

* * *

 

6.

A young man called James taught Nat to fight.

“You’re a boy, but you act like a girl. How strange,” James said. Nat deflected a punch.

“I _am_ a girl,” she said.

James avoided a kick to the stomach and smiled. “Of course you are,” he said.

 

* * *

 

7.

The sterilisation was jarring for most of the recruits. It was the final step, the absolute conclusion of the life they used to have.

The Black Widow welcomed it. She did not care for the testes she had between her legs and gladly submitted for surgery. It was 1999, and she was fifteen.

“You will never have children,” the dark eyed woman explained, “You will never be a mother.”

“I know,” Nat said. “I do not care for children.”

“You will,” the woman said.

 

* * *

 

8.

James found Nat long enough after the sterilisation that she could open herself up for him.

“You _are_ a girl,” James whispered, as he pushed inside.

Nat tugged at his hair and angled her hips so it wasn’t as painful to have him buried inside a place not meant to be used in that manner. She let her head fall back against the wall.

“I am,” she said, even as he wrapped his metal fist around her, “I am.”

“You’re beautiful,” he said.

 

* * *

 

9.

Years passed, and the Black Widow was alone again. She heard whispers of a man coming to take her life. An American.

“He will try to kill you,” the dark eyed woman said, “You mustn't let him.”

“I will not fail,” Natalia said.

She was made of marble.

 

* * *

 

10.

Clint Barton had been sent to kill her.

He made a different call.

 

* * *

  

11.

“Why did you save me?” she asked. They were in a helicopter, flying over the Pacific.

Barton believed she was leaving Russia behind and defecting for _him_.

Nat was leaving because the KGB had dissolved around her. She wanted a way out. Barton provided the perfect escape.

“You’re different, Natasha,” he said, with a coy smile.

He didn’t truly know how different she was.

 

* * *

 

12.

“So, we finally meet,” Fury said through gritted teeth. He didn’t like Nat, either for her activities or because of who she was. “Nathan Romanov.”

Barton flinched. Nat touched the back of his hand.

“Call me Natalia,” she murmured, the age-old instinct not lost.

“Natasha,” Barton corrected.

“Natasha,” she agreed. "Call me Natasha."

 

* * *

 

13.

Clint wasn’t surprised when he took Natasha to bed for the first time. She stripped him first. When he undressed her, he paused for a moment, staring at all of her body laid bare.

“I didn’t tell you,” she said, “I’m sorry.”

“I figured something like this was going on. Doesn’t bother me,” he said. He took her into his mouth, and her vision blurred.

“Thank you,” she gasped, “Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

14.

Natasha was awarded security clearance level 7. Clint was there for the quiet ceremony in Fury’s office, and he kissed her temple.

“Well done, Natasha,” he said.

She smiled.

 

* * *

 

15.

It was 2009, and Natasha met James in Iran.

“James. Please don’t do this,” she said. And she ached, because she had never fallen out of love with him.

He didn’t seem to hear her plea, and Natasha felt like crying for the first time in over ten years.

She and the nuclear scientist fell together.

 

* * *

 

16.

Steve Rogers was just like her.

Nat knew the second he entered the room. She could see the forced mannerisms in his movements and could hear the falseness in his voice.

She could see the act playing out right in front of her. She had played a similar role for her entire life, and she knew it well.

“I’m Natasha,” she said, and she held out her hand.

His eyes narrowed like he knew her secret, but he shook her hand anyway.

“I’m Steve,” he said. “Pleasure to meet you, ma’am.”

 

* * *

 

17.

She rarely looked at her body. Rarely.

Clint found her in front of a mirror, touching her newly implanted breasts and staring at the still unchanged nakedness of her groin.

“You’re beautiful, Nat,” he said. He held her bare hips with his hands and kissed her shoulder.

“Mm,” she said.

 

* * *

 

18.

Steve found Bucky in the summer of 2014, and Nat found James. She was 15 years older than she had been when she fell in love with him. He hadn’t aged a single day.

He was as charming as she remembered, even though he appeared to be half the man he used to be.

“Hello, Natalia,” he said.

“You remember me,” she said, softly. Clint was beside her, and Steve beside Bucky. They said nothing, just watched.

“How could I forget?” James said.

 

* * *

 

19.

“I’m trans, too,” she said, gently.

Steve turned to look at her. James was lying across his lap, now more _Bucky_ than _James_. She tried not to look at him for too long.

“Like me?” Steve asked.

“No,” Nat said, “The other way around. Same concept, different genitals, different identities, blah blah,” she paused, then: “I was called Nathan.”

“Ah,” Steve said. “Saoirse.”

Nat nodded. She turned her attention back to the film they were watching.

 

* * *

 

20.

“I love you, you know,” Clint said, “You’re beautiful, just as you are. You don’t need to change a thing.”

Natasha looked down at her body, at all that she had already changed.

“I know,” she said, and she meant it.

She was made of marble, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [here](http://clokkerfoot.tumblr.com/).


End file.
